Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 101
The Phoenix Has Landed, Part 2, known as Ed, The Finishing Blow! "Bloo-D" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The Duel between Aster and Sartorius continues. Aster is quickly backed into a corner by Sartorius' "Arcana Force" cards. Due to Sartorius' sinister assaults and psychological warfare, Aster begins to lose his resolve. The Light of Destruction attempts to take the key, but then Aster begins to fight back after Good Sartorius begins to support him. After in turn helping give his friend the confidence to fight back against the Light of Destruction, Aster makes a dramatic turnaround and attempts to finish off Sartorius with "Destiny Hero - Plasma", but is ultimately defeated. As the Light of Destruction's influence intensifies on Sartorius, Jaden, angered by this heartless victory, challenges Sartorius, with the fate of the entire world at stake. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Aster's turn *Activates "Doctor-D", removing from play "Destiny Hero - Defender" from his Graveyard to Special Summon another "Destiny Hero" monster from his Graveyard, if it is Level 4 or below. He chooses "Disk Commander" (300/300). *With "Disk Commander" summoned from the Graveyard, Aster can draw 2 cards. *Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Defense Position. *Uses "Doom Lord's" effect to remove Sartorius' "Arcana Force XXI - The World" from play for two turns, at the cost of not being able to attack this turn.In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" must be in Attack Position in order to use its effect to remove a monster from play. *Activates "D - Formation": If a "Destiny Hero" monster is destroyed while under Aster's control, he can place a D Counter on this card. If he summons a monster while 2 or more D Counters are on "D - Formation", it can go to the Graveyard and add 2 more of the same monster to Aster's hand. Sartorius' turn *Activates "Necro Sacrifice", enabling him to Special Summon a monster from his hand, but first, he must summon enough monsters from his Graveyard and put them under Aster's control, and those monsters' Levels must total the Level of the monster he plans to summon. He summons his "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" and "Arcana Force III - The Empress", both under Aster's control. *"Necro Sacrifice's" other effect enables Sartorius to summon "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" (2500/2500), which spins and lands upright (the "Heads" effect): Now, when "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend" declares an attack, one of Aster's monsters will be destroyed, inflicting 500 damage to Aster. * "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" and "Arcana Force III - The Empress" both spin and both land upside-down (the "Tails" effects). :*When Sartorius summons a monster, the "Tails" effect of "Arcana Force III - The Empress" forces Aster to discard a card. :*The "Tails" effect of "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" causes it and "Arcana Force III - The Empress" to lose 500 ATK each. ("Arcana Force III - The Empress": 800/1300; "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor": 900/1400) *Since Sartorius summoned "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend", "Arcana Force III - The Empress's" effect forces Aster to discard a card, and he discards "D - Burst". *Attacks and destroys "Doom Lord" with "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend", activating its upright effect to destroy "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" (Aster 400). *"D - Formation" gains a D Counter, due to "Doom Lord" being destroyed. Aster's turn *Tributes "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" to summon "Destiny Hero - Dasher" (2100/1000) in Attack Position *Tributes "Arcana Force III - The Empress" so that "Dasher" can gain 1000 additional ATK until the end of the Damage Step. (3100/1000) *"Dasher" attacks and destroys "The Fiend" (Sartorius 2900) *Because it attacked, "Dasher" switches to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. Sartorius' turn *Activates "Reverse Reborn": Sartorius can summon an "Arcana Force" monster from his Graveyard and have it gain its "Tails" effect. He chooses "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend", which allows Sartorius to destroy every monster on the field when it declares an attack. *"The Fiend" attacks and destroys "Dasher". Due to its "Tails" effect, "The Fiend" is also destroyed. *"D - Formation" gains a D Counter. It now has a total of 2. *Sets a card Aster's turn *Two turns have passed since "Arcana Force XXI - The World" was removed from play by "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord", so now, "The World" is re-summoned in Attack Position and under Sartorius's control. *Summons "D - Cubic" (0/0) in Attack Position. *Sends "D - Formation" and its 2 D Counters to the Graveyard to add up to 2 more "D - Cubics" from his Deck to his hand. *"D - Cubic's" effect allows it to be a multiple-tribute monster, if Aster sends the appropriate number of "D - Cubics" from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends the 2 "D - Cubics" in his hand to the Graveyard so that the one on the field can count as 3 Tributes for 1 monster. *Tributes his last "D - Cubic" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. *"Destiny Hero - Plasma" uses its effect to equip itself with Sartorius's "Arcana Force XXI - The World" and absorb half of "The World's" ATK, as well as "The World's" effects (3450/600).In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" does not gain the effects of its equipped monster. *Activates "D - Force", placing it face-up on the top of his Deck: Now, Aster must skip his Draw Phase each turn, but in exchange, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is immune to the effects of Effect Monsters, Spells, and Traps. *Attacks Sartorius directly with "Plasma", but Sartorius discards "Arcana Force XIV - Temperance" from his hand, so he takes no Battle Damage from the attack. *Removes from play "D - Burst" from his Graveyard to activate its effect: by reducing one of his monsters' ATK by 1000, the weakened monster can attack again. He chooses "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (2450/600), who again attacks Sartorius directly. (Sartorius 450) Sartorius' turn *Activates "The Material Road", as there are Level 4 (and below) "Arcana Force" monsters in his Graveyard. *Activates "The Spiritual Road", as there is a Level 6 "Arcana Force" monster in his Graveyard ("Arcana Force XIV - Temperance"): When activated, "The Spiritual Road" lets Sartorius add "The Heaven's Road" from his Deck to his hand. *Activates "The Heaven's Road", as there are Level 7 "Arcana Force" monsters in his Graveyard. *Sends "The Material Road", "The Spiritual Road", and "The Heaven's Road" from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" (4000/4000) while ignoring the summoning conditions. *"The Light Ruler" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (Aster 0) *Sartorius wins Notes Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.